Icarus
Icarus, known as Hire Dragon (ハイヤードラゴン Haiyā Doragon)in the original Japanese version and uncut Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, is one of Gohan's closest non-humanoid friends. Appearance A young purple dragon. Biography Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga Icarus caught wind of the Black Water Mist's arrival and manages to find a cave and blocks the entrance to save Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Kelly from the Mist. Icarus later saves Maron after she is almost killed by the infected Bulma, Amelia, Danielle and Chi-Chi. Trunks Saga Icarus later appears in the final episode of the saga (it does not appear again after this, possibly returning to the forest it came from). Great Saiyaman Saga When Goten is playing with a dinosaur, he says that the dinosaur reminds him of Icarus. Film Appearances The Tree of Might Icarus lives in a forest near Goku's house. Icarus first meets Gohan when Gohan saves him from being smashed by a falling tree. Later, when Shenron is summoned to restore the forest back to normal, Icarus is scared and tries to attack him. Gohan stops him and Icarus lets go of his fear and becomes grateful when Shenron restores the forest. Icarus follows Gohan home but the latter's mother Chi-Chi prevents this, to their sadness. However, Gohan's father Goku makes a home for Icarus in a cave which allows the two to stay together as a grateful Icarus licks Goku who states its no problem. It also later calmed Gohan down even after being turned into his Great Ape form by Turles. It is then blasted away by Turles, which infuriates Great Ape Gohan. Lord Slug Icarus is dancing with Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Kelly while Piccolo was meditating at the beginning of the movie. It later went to the place where Lord Slug's Planet Cruiser was with Gohan and Oolong after Slug's wish for youth was granted. Cooler's Revenge During the events of Cooler's invasion of Earth, Icarus went camping with Goku, Oolong, Jimmy, Kayla, Kelly and Gohan. When Cooler's Armored Squadron was picking on Gohan, it was ready to try and attack the force despite being of no match to them, with Oolong, who wants to flee as soon as possible, trying to get him away before Goku shows up. It also found Goku and Gohan in a cave beyond some rubble that was caused by the Armored Squadron bombarding the general vicinity with Full Power Energy Barrage Waves in order to ensure Goku is dead, and alerted Oolong and Krillin who were searching for them while hiding from the Armored Squadron. Icarus later helps Gohan bring Senzu Beans from Korin Tower which Goku needed to survive after being hurt by Cooler's Darkness Eye Beam, flying high enough to prevent the Armored Squadron's scouters from detecting him. When returning, however, Icarus and Gohan were ambushed by Armored Squadron, with him being shot down by Salza's Finger Beam despite Gohan's attempts to defend him. It survives, however, and arrives at Goku's area after Cooler's seeming demise. Techniques * Hikou - The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans In Budokai Tenkaichi 2's option menu, there is an image of Gohan riding on Icarus. In Attack of the Saiyans, Icarus is featured as one of Gohan's moves. Icarus comes and heals Gohan and his allies, and then flies away. Voice Actors * Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta * English: ** Ocean Group dubs: Doug Parker ** FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat ** AB Groupe dub: Jodie Forrest ** Creative Products Corporation dub: Ethel Lizano * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Eleu Salvador Trivia Icarus is the only non-supernatural dragon to appear in the Dragon Ball series, and the only character that Shenron ever attacks (when Icarus attacks Shenron out of fear in The Tree of Might). * While they are both dragons, Shenron and Icarus' designs differ as Icarus design resembles European depictions of Dragons while Shenron resembles Chinese/East Asian depiction of dragons. Additionally, Shenron is an Eternal Dragon, a divine species of sentient wish granting dragon which is in sharp contrast to Icarus who is apparently an ordinary species of dragon native to Earth (as Shenron was created by the Kami who is not originally from Earth as he is the good counterpart of the Nameless Namekian who was born on Namek). * Interestingly enough, it shows the contrast of how dragons were perceived in different cultures; European dragons were typically depicted as evil, destructive, and even being Satanic, whereas Asian dragons were associated with wisdom, fortune, and even advice. However, Icarus never commits any malicious actions. * Icarus looks very similar to Taxi Dragon, a dragon who appears in Akira Toriyama's previous manga series, Dr. Slump. He also looks like the dragon in Kosuke & Rikimaru - The Dragon of Konpei Island, an anime movie made by Toriyama in 1988. * Icarus, Cooler, Garlic Jr., and Gogeta are the only movie characters who appear in the anime. * Icarus' fate is never revealed in any filler or films. Gallery Icarus.png|Icarus 094-09.jpg|Icarus saves Gohan from the Black Water Mist Dragon_Ball_Z_Driving_School_367.jpg|Icarus and Gohan watching Goku's driving lesson GohanPetsIcarus.jpg DragonBallZMovie4LordSlug.jpg GohanOnADragon.jpg|Gohan riding Icarus in Cooler's Revenge Kosuke&RikimaruOnDragon.jpg|The dragon in Kosuke & Rikimaru Icarusandgohan.png|Icarus and Gohan in the Garlic Jr. Saga GohanAndIcarus.jpg|Icarus licking Gohan 2863.png|Maron with Icarus Icarus4.png|Icarus with Goku and Gohan in The Tree of Might IcarusBath.png|Gohan bathing Icarus in the open air in The Tree of Might GohanAndIcarus_2.png|Icarus with Gohan in The Tree of Might 1402.png|Icarus and Chi-Chi in Cooler's Revenge DB-003.jpg.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Card Game Icarus card See also * Icarus (Collectibles) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Animals Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Son Family